


Goodnight, Angel

by redundant_angel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Blue Balls, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Watches Aziraphale Eat (Good Omens), Demon Summoning, Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Inconvenient Demon Summoning, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Slither Over and Watch You Eat Cake, Smut, Sort Of, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/pseuds/redundant_angel
Summary: After realizing his mistake, Aziraphale decides to summon Crowley to be with him at his bookshop.  Crowley, meanwhile, is preparing to take a two month-long nap.  There's just one ratherpressingissue the demon must tend to first...Now with a Drunk Storytime reading by Quefish!!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 387
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics





	Goodnight, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a lockdown fic!! I couldn't help myself. After all, how often do we get new content these days? Long live Good Omens!
> 
> Update: [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish) has done a drunk reading of Goodnight Angel which you can watch [here!](https://youtu.be/3-DTZJGfCPs)

“Goodnight, angel.”

Crowley hung up the phone with a frustrated sigh.

 _Fucking hell._

When the demon had offered to slither over with a case of something drinkable so he could watch his angel eat cake, he’d been certain that Aziraphale would agree to his proposal. But once again he’d been foiled by the angel’s annoying penchant for following rules. They were celestial beings in the middle of a quarantine, for somebody's sake! Crowley supposed that being turned down by Aziraphale was nothing new and he was quite used to being eternally frustrated by now, but it still stung. 

Since the failed apocalypse, he and Aziraphale had grown quite a bit closer. They had progressed from longing looks across table tops to the occasional holding of hands and gentle caresses, and, on one special occasion, a tandem nap which resulted in accidental cuddles on Aziraphale’s sofa. It was all rather lovely and Crowley was grateful for every one of those moments, but that had been the extent of the progression of their relationship. They still lived in separate residences and once the lockdown hit, it didn’t seem right for Crowley to be sneaking into Aziraphale’s bookshop on the daily. They stopped seeing each other altogether, and before long, they had gone weeks without even speaking. Just like the old days.

Weeks, when you are an immortal being who has lived for over six thousand years, may seem like mere hours, but for the first time ever, Crowley was beginning to realize just how much he missed Aziraphale, and just how much he craved the angel’s touch. He was starved for it, in fact, and the longer this went on, the more Crowley pined over him. It was clear that Aziraphale missed Crowley too, after all, he’d been the one to break the silence with that telephone call. So, why in Heaven’s name had Aziraphale all but encouraged Crowley to go against social distancing rules and stir up trouble, but stop short at agreeing to have Crowley over for a visit?

 _Out of the question,_ Aziraphale had said on the phone a moment before their conversation ended. Crowley couldn’t understand it. 

“Bloody angel doesn’t know what he wants,” Crowley grumbled. At least _he_ knew what _he_ wanted. What Crowley wanted was Aziraphale. He longed to see the angel again, to breath in the enticing scent of him, to caress his soft, well, everything. He decided that if he couldn’t spend the next two months with Aziraphale, then he was probably better off sleeping through it. He hadn’t been joking. Bugger waiting it out for two more days: the sooner he got to sleep now, the sooner that day would come. 

Crowley conjured up a minor miracle for his plants to ensure that they wouldn’t all die for lack of water while he was asleep and made his way to his bedroom. He set the alarm on his mobile phone for the first of July and turned off the ringer so that he wouldn’t be disturbed. He lay back on his bed in preparation for a two-month long long nap. 

There seemed to be just _one_ problem that needed to be dealt with first. Crowley glanced at the sizable swell of his cock as it strained against his tight leather trousers.

_Fuck._

His mind was still swimming with images of Aziraphale puttering around in his bookshop, the angel’s shirt sleeves rolled up and his collar unbuttoned. He would likely be covered in baking powder, or sugar, or chocolate, with perhaps a bead of sweat running down his forehead as he worked tirelessly in the kitchen. Crowley pictured Aziraphale excitedly indulging himself on a myriad of cakes and cookies and other fancy desserts, taking his time to savour the texture of each one as he slipped his fork from his lips. 

If there was one thing that got Crowley’s pulse racing, it was watching and listening as Aziraphale enjoyed every bite of something sweet on his tongue. The noises he would make, the way his cheeks would pink up with pleasure, the satisfied look on his face… this was without a doubt Crowley’s greatest weakness, and as usual, his cock had become voraciously hard just thinking about it. How on earth was he to possibly fall asleep without taking care of this one very persistent problem first? It couldn’t be avoided.

With a sigh, Crowley set his sunglasses on the dresser and reached down to undo his belt and unzip his trousers. The moment his hot fingers trailed across the front of his underwear he hissed with ecstasy. Oh, Satan, he was he ever horny. He doused his hand in lube and slipped it beneath the silken fabric, wrapping slick fingers firmly around his shaft. His cock twitched excitedly as he rolled his thumb over the velvety tip, lingering there a moment before tightening his grip and rocking his hips eagerly against his hand. 

“Oh, angel…” Crowley murmured, pretending it was Aziraphale’s hand that was gripping his cock instead of his own. He caressed the head again, rolling his palm across it before sliding his fist leisurely down to the base. With a shivery breath, Crowley closed his eyes and tipped his head tipped backwards on to his pillow. Luckily, ‘Aziraphale’ knew exactly how he wanted to be touched. He bit his lip as he pleasured himself with generous strokes, working into a steady rhythm. He pictured the angel’s plump lips as they surrounded his cock and Aziraphale moaning as he finally took Crowley into his mouth.

“Fuck, just like that, Aziraphale… mmm… yesss,” Crowley groaned wildly, thrusting harder into the palm of his hand. He continued to think of Aziraphale as he fucked himself impatiently with his slippery fist, fantasizing that it was the angel sucking him down instead. Before long, Crowley could feel his orgasm building from deep inside, but just before it overtook him he suddenly felt like he was floating, no longer tethered to his physical body or to the bed. _What is this, some kind of transcendental orgasm?_ he wondered briefly. 

“Oh angel… Oh yes… _Aziraphale!_ ” he hissed as he came, reveling the sensation of hot come spilling out into his hand. He let out a long, satisfied sigh of relief before opening his eyes. 

To his horror, he realized that he was no longer in his bedroom, or even in his flat. He flinched; his eyebrows creased together in confusion as his brain struggled to catch up with what his senses were telling him.

_Oh, shit._

He was in Aziraphale’s bookshop, lying on the sofa, and who else but the angel was standing across the room staring at Crowley with his mouth hanging open. Crowley bolted upright but his cock was still hard in his hand and his spend was everywhere. It was far too late. Aziraphale had already seen everything. 

“Oh, dear,” the angel whispered, his blue eyes drawn wide and his cheeks hot with embarrassment. “Crowley, I…”

Crowley gritted his teeth. If his current predicament could get any worse, he would love to know how. He snapped his fingers and instantly he was clean and fully dressed once more. He realized that he was trembling, partially from the aftershocks of an immensely powerful orgasm and partially from the complete and utter embarrassment from having Aziraphale catch him in the midst of such an intimate moment. 

“Angel, what… how….?” 

“I am so, so, so sorry, dear, truly, I am. Please forgive me.”

Crowley cocked an eyebrow. “Well, let’s have it. How did I get here, Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale fiddled anxiously with his shirtsleeves, tugging at them nervously even though they were perfectly straight and wrinkle free. “Well, after you hung up, I realized the mistake I’d made in turning down your offer. I tried to call you back, but when you didn’t answer I assumed you’d already gone to sleep… so I took the liberty of summoning you here.”

“You _summoned_ me?” Crowley demanded, exasperated.

“Yes, well, I couldn’t stand the thought of not seeing you again until July, Crowley,” Aziraphale admitted. “Incidentally, there were several books on demonology and witchcraft mixed in with the cookbooks and it gave me an idea. I thought you’d at least be able to sleep on my sofa and that way we wouldn’t both be completely alone. Demon summoning does not fall under the rules of social distancing, as far as I’m aware…”

“Well, you have impeccable timing,” Crowley groaned. “How much of…” he waved a hand in the general direction of his pelvis “…did you see?”

Aziraphale was so mortified that could barely make eye contact with the demon. “Oh, just the climax, really,” he mumbled, as if that would be any source of comfort for either of them. “And… I may have heard you say my name once or twice.”

“Wot?” Crowley snapped. “That’s crazy, angel. I wouldn’t have…” he stopped himself. What was the point of lying? Aziraphale had already seen and _heard_ everything, there was no turning back now. He stood up so that he was eye-level with the angel. “You know what? Good! Serves you right for summoning me unannounced. Do you know _why_ I was having a wank while thinking about you, Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale blushed and fumbled for a response. “Um…”

“Because you drive me crazy, angel, that’s why. Especially when you hint that I should break all the rules except for when it comes to the one thing that I want the most. You.”

“Me?” Aziraphale repeated, innocently. He looked genuinely surprised. 

Crowley softened his defensive stance. “We’ve been taking things slow since the little Armageddon that couldn’t, I know that, and I’m a patient demon. All we've got is time and I can wait forever if necessary. But I’m not going to pretend that I don’t want you as badly as I do. You… the thought of you… I can’t help what you do to me, angel.”

Aziraphale took a deep breath and he seemed to relax a bit. “I have to admit, Crowley, all of this baking has helped me to fend off boredom during this tough time, that is for sure, but really, it was a desperate attempt to help keep my mind off of you.”

“So, you’ve been thinking of me as much as I’ve been thinking of you?” Crowley ventured, hopefully.

“I’ve done nothing but think of you this entire time, Crowley! I know we’ve gone decades before without seeing each other in the past, but all that has changed and I can’t stand the thought of going another day in lockdown without having you here, let alone the next two months. I am truly sorry about summoning you without notice, but now that you’re here, I do hope you’ll stay.” Aziraphale motioned for Crowley to sit back down. “Please.”

Crowley considered Aziraphale’s offer with a casual shrug of his shoulders. “You summoned me, Aziraphale,” he said, folding his hands together. “Rules are that I can’t leave until I’ve done whatever it is you want me to do, and I know how much you _love_ to abide by the rules.” He flashed Aziraphale a mischievous smile. “So, what is it you’d like, angel? I’m yours to command.”

Aziraphale swallowed hard. “Indeed. I- I suppose if those are the rules, I’d best think of something, otherwise I’d be keeping you here against your will.”

“Yes, that would be ideal," Crowley advised. "And it had better be good after summoning me here mid-wank!” 

The angel’s cheeks were turning pink and his bottom lip was quivering. Crowley could tell that Aziraphale had not considered what, if anything, he would have Crowley do, if given the opportunity. He hadn’t ever let his mind wonder quite so far. Or had he? Crowley smirked, enjoying this slight bit of revenge a little too much. He sauntered over to where Aziraphale was standing, playfully crowding the angel against one of the round pillars near the rotunda of the bookshop. “Well? I’m waiting.” 

Aziraphale locked eyes with his counterpart and gave him a coy smile. “Very well, Crowley. I’ve decided. Since you’ve already tended to your own needs tonight, perhaps, you might consider tending to mine?” 

“Ngk,” said Crowley, feeling his knees growing weak. Whether it was to avoid any confusion, or to provide extra encouragement (or possibly both), Aziraphale reached for the demon’s hand and planted it firmly atop his own effort. The angel's cock was already half-hard under his touch.

“Satan, angel, I thought you’d never ask,” Crowley whispered. He dropped easily to the floor before Aziraphale, his hands caressing over the angel’s rounded hips and generous backside before reaching up to undo his trousers and freeing the angel’s now straining erection from its confines. Crowley shivered, his golden eyes sweeping over Aziraphale’s thick cock with a look that was nothing short of sheer lust. He’d been longing to get his tongue on Aziraphale’s cock for as long as he was aware of the kind of glorious things he was capable of doing with it. He wrapped clever fingers around its base and teased the angel with a single swipe of his tongue. Aziraphale let out a tight moan, his soft hands coming to rest of Crowley’s shoulders for support. 

“Is this what you wanted, angel?” Crowley asked.

“ _Please_ …” Aziraphale nodded.

The demon went to work, teasing Aziraphale with a few tortuously slow twists of his tongue, curling it all the way around the angel’s significant girth before taking the entire length of him into his mouth. Aziraphale tasted so unbelievable sweet, and just like Eve and the apple in the Garden of Eden, he devoured the angel without any hesitation.

“Ah… oh, Crowley…” Aziraphale murmured, already half-gone with pleasure. His fingertips twisted in Crowley’s hair and he tugged firmly, eliciting a growl from the demon, who, in turn, squeezed Aziraphale’s hips in the interest of encouraging him to thrust deeper. This only served to shove the angel’s cock further down the demon’s throat. Crowley did not complain. He wanted it. He wanted to feel everything. He trailed his fingertips up over the angel’s thick thighs, upward until he settled on Aziraphale’s plush arse and gripped it firmly in both hands, encouraging the angel’s hips towards him. 

Aziraphale keened, his eyelids fluttering as he came unraveled by the sensation. The angel was making all kinds of delicious noises as he began to lose control and buck hard into Crowley’s mouth. Aziraphale cried out as his orgasm ripped through him, his knees collapsing as Crowley held him fast against the pillar and drank him down, reveling in the satisfying feeling of a job very well done.

The angel was panting and he looked deliciously dishevelled. “Oh, Crowley, that was… positively sinful.”

Crowley rose to his feet and Aziraphale melted against him, wrapping his arms tightly around the demon’s shoulders, almost as though he were worried that Crowley might leave. 

“Right,” Crowley said, trying to hide the fact that he was beaming ear to ear. “My work here is done. I’ll see you in two months, angel.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed, slapping the demon playfully on the arm.

“Ouch! it was a joke!” Crowley whimpered. “If you think there’s anywhere that I’d rather be during this lockdown than with you, Aziraphale, you’re wrong. I’m staying, and I’m not going anywhere until this whole thing is over.”

“I’m happy to hear that, Crowley,” Aziraphale replied with a smile as he sheepishly straightened out his clothing. “Now, where are my manners? I’ve been an extremely poor host. May I offer you some cake?”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay safe, everyone!


End file.
